


Dusk

by Tallyp_123



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: This is a different Twilight  with Bella/Esme as the romantic pairing, When Bella Swan moves to Forks she meets two types of friends Vampire's like Alice and the Cullens and Wolves like Jacob and the pack, she also makes an enemy of Edward and meets a soul mate in Esme
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Tanya, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt going to be like twilight for one Bella won't be a push over and two i dont like Edward so anyone who does dont read this story also Jacob will already be a wolf in this and at first is a muppet but soon comes around

Chapter one-First meeting

I thought dying was the easy part, you didn’t have to worry about anything once you were dead. I was very wrong.

My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer to go by Bella I am seventeen and moving from Arizona to Forks Washington to live with my father Charlie Swan the chief of police there. The town was sleepy or so my mother told me when I asked why she left.

My mother Renee got remarried to a baseball player, he travels a lot and though she tells me it’s ok she doesn’t go I can tell she misses him, I made the decision to move in with Charlie and finish off my school here so my mother could travel with Phill.

The plane landed in Port Angeles, I saw my father stood awkwardly as he looked around, he was like me very shy and Awkward doesn’t like social interactions.

I made my way over to him, he smiled when he saw me and gave me a hug, it was short thank god.

“Hey Bells” he began he grabbed my bag and we made our way to his police car.

The car ride was silent neither of us were big talkers, we soon found ourselves at his house, it was small but nice, I got out Charlie went round to the boot and pulled out my bag, I followed him as he unlocked the house we both went inside.

Charlie put my bag by the stairs. I followed him as he showed me round the house it hadn’t changed much since my mum left, I noticed a lot of take-out containers and beer looks like he doesn’t cook much.

“Erm…Come on Bells I will show you your room” he looked embarrassed as he looked around and saw what I saw, I said nothing but nodded following him up the stairs as he grabbed my bag.

The bathroom was opposite my bedroom, when he showed me my room, I was surprised to see it wasn’t the same as when I was a child, there was a desk a double bed the colour was purple which I liked.

Charlie left after showing me to unpack and get settled. Once I was unpacked, I went downstairs Charlie was watching TV. It was getting late, I glanced at the clock it had been a long day.

“Oh tomorrow I your new truck will be here” Charlie looked at me with a smile “well I say new its second hand I bought it off Billy Black it was his, but he can’t walk now so he was selling it” Charlie explained blushing.

“That’s great Ch... Dad thank you that’s great” Bella replied she kissed his cheek “I am going to head to bed school in the morning” she added Charlie nodded and watched as Bella made her way upstairs.

Morning came quickly as my alarm went off, I groaned as I hit the snooze button and sat up climbing out of bed, I looked out the window Charlie’s car was gone must have been in work early today, I jumped into the shower and got ready for school.

Once I was dressed and ready, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen I would need to go shopping Charlie’s kitchen is bare, the truck was loud starting I guessed it was old, I followed the directions Charlie left me for school.

This town was super small the school wasn’t a long drive away, I noticed most of the cars here were like mine minus the Volvo who was the only new car in the lot.

I parked away from it didn’t want to attract any attention to myself any more than I would have already anyway. I grabbed my bag and jumped out the car and made my way to the office to pick up my schedule.

The school itself had three buildings all look like horror movies almost, I found the office pretty easy and was glad not many people were around to talk to me which I knew would happen sooner or later when they realised I was new to the school, an older woman was sat at the desk typing away I made my way over.

“Hello” I began to get her attention she stopped what she was doing and looked up at me with a friendly smile I tried to smile back but it felt like a grimace.

“Hello dear how can I help you?” She asked her voice was soft and welcoming “Oh are you Isabella Swan?” She asked I tried not to roll my eyes at the name obviously her father called her Isabella not Bella.

“Erm Yes that’s me” Bella began the woman nodded “I was wondering if I could get my schedule” I added the woman nodded and went to a filing cabinet going through it.

I looked around as she went to get what I needed, I saw teachers had started coming in most were chatting to each other an laughing but one caught my eye, she was a bit taller than me with caramel hair she was walking alone but she didn’t seem to mind, I say she walked it was more like a glide, she looked flawless it made me slightly jealous which was insane because I liked how I looked.

“Here you go dear” the woman pulled me out of my staring I smiled as I took the paper with my classes on it, she also handed me another “please get your teachers to sign this an bring it back later” she explained I nodded and took that paper too.

Glancing at my classes I saw I had English first which was in building three I looked at the old woman “which building is three?” I asked her the woman smiled.

“I should arrange for someone to show you round” she began I didn’t want that but before I could tell her someone else stopped me.

“I will Mrs Cope” it sounded like bells, I turned to the door to see a girl shorter than me with spikey hair and a smile, her eyes golden a colour I had never seen before.

“Oh well that’s great then Alice this is Isabella” Mrs Cope introduced me Alice the other girl just nodded and held the door open I walked out the office in front of her.

“So your new then?” Alice asked as we walked to I am presuming the third building I hoped so I didn’t want to be late for my first class.

“Yeah you can’t tell?” I was sarcastic to a lot of people and my mother called it a form of defence because I didn’t know the person they thought I was rude and ignorant and soon leave me alone like I want but this girl just laughed.

“Oh I am going to like you” was all she saw like that teacher I saw before this Alice would just glide it was like she was walking on air “So do I call you Isabella or Bella?” I frowned how did she know that my preferred name was Bella.

“How did you know I like to be called Bella?” I asked frowning Alice didn’t seem phased she just laughed as we went outside to the end building.

“I am a gossip queen what can I say many people have talked about the chiefs daughter” I blushed I didn’t want people talking about me, when I looked around I noticed a red BMW parked next to the Volvo which was now surrounded by well models they all looked still and tense all looking in our direction.

“Erm what’s their problem?” I asked pointing to the group I saw Alice narrow her eyes and was quiet for a second before her smile was back in place like nothing happened.

“Don’t worry about them they are my family they don’t like me talking to people who aren’t them” she replied I nodded when I looked over the guy with the bronze hair snarled me I looked away and followed Alice to the end building.

We came to a stop outside the first class Alice took my paper and checked the door number she seemed dazed for a second before she smiled and handed the paper back to me.

“You will love Miss Cullen she’s great” Alice winked then left me to go inside, I frowned what was the wink for? I shook myself from my thoughts and went into the class room.

When I went inside I saw the teacher I was staring at sat at the desk, she looked up and paused seemingly in shock before she smiled and motioned for me to come in, I was the first to arrive.

“Hello I assume your Miss Swan?” She asked even her voice sounded like heaven up close she was gorgeous I didn’t do romance but damn the woman was fine.

“Erm” I began blushing the woman I noticed took a step back but kept smiling “yeah I am Bella Swan” I managed to get out I held out the paper she needed to sign she took it being careful not to touch me she read over it and placed it on her desk behind her.

“Well it is nice to meet you Bella I am Miss Cullen” she didn’t hold out her hand like I imagined she would but still it was a warm welcome others began coming in, I noticed the bronze hair guy came in glaring at us when I looked at Miss Cullen she was glaring right back seems like I wasn’t the only one who didn’t like him.

The guy stood there like he was allowed to listen to our conversation Miss Cullen just waited “was there something you needed Edward?” She asked I could hear the tension hidden in her voice she masked it well but I was a good people reader.

Edward for his part looked stunned it was like he was not used to people telling him what to do he just ignored her and went to his seat at the back Miss Cullen smirked then looked at me her face back to normal but the smirk was very sexy.

“You can sit near the back if you want?” I looked at the desk not far from Edward I shivered I didn’t want to be near him “or there’s one right there” she pointed to the desk in front of hers I nodded and made my way over putting my bag under it and sitting down.

Once the class was full Miss Cullen closed the door she stood at the front with a smile.

“So we will begin with our first essay” the class groaned but Miss Cullen didn’t seem to care “we will be studying Pride and Prejudice by the end of term I want an in depth essay about the issues surrounding this book, its themes and what you as a reader take from it” Miss Cullen glanced at me smiling before I could smile back I swear I heard a growl coming from somewhere in the class room Miss Cullen glanced away glaring at the back when I turned to look Edward was snarling her I gulped his look was terrifying.


End file.
